Message in a bottle!!!
by monkeywomen
Summary: P/T Messages from home. Tom and B'Elanna can read each others minds


Disclaimer: Not mine. Yadda, yadda...  
Summary: P/T Messages from home. NB: Tom and B'Elanna can read each others minds. AU (I have no idea what happens in the episode in season 6 where contact is reastablished) .  
Feedback: Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
Note: This was originally part of my other series U read my mind (CHECK IT OUT). I didn't fit in very well, so I seperated it.   
  
  
Messages in a bottle  
  
*Red Alert*  
*Battle stations*  
"Tom, quick!!!"  
"Coming." B'Elanna laughed at him hopping around trying to get his trousers on. They quickly dressed and jogged to there seperate parts of the ship.  
"What is our status???"  
"An artificial wormhole is opening in front of us. Unknown origins. Back us off"  
"Understood"  
  
  
  
"Captain, it's... It's originating in the Alpha Quadrant!!!"  
"What???"  
"It isn't large enough to fit a ship through, however it can manage a COMM signal. Captain, we're being hailed!!!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.  
"Put it on screen."  
"Kathryn nice to see you." As an all too familiar face appeared on the screen.  
"Admiral, you have no idea how happy I am too see you."  
"Likewise." Admiral Paris answered. "Starfleet apologizes for taking three years to reastablish contact, however we have been at war. This is a stable wormhole, however it won't stay stable at a larger size. We can stay in contact with you, but can't bring you home YET. We will get you back."  
Just then B'Elanna entered the Bridge.   
// Shit. Why did he have to come here. He'll tell them all about how worthless I am and I lose B'Elanna's love and respect and... //  
// Tom, I'll love you even if he tells me you slept with a million women and boozed yourself into the record books. //  
// Thanks //  
"Tom, I'm glad your a Lt. And still piloting Voyager. I'm glad you haven't fallen back into your old ways."  
B'Elanna who had been getting more and more irritated by this arrogant, stuck up bastard, who seemed determined to ruin Tom's life. She was standing behind the safety rail clutching it so hard her knuckles turned white.  
"It's nice to see you sober for a change."  
// BASTARD!!! //  
// B'Elanna // Tom said warningly.  
"I just hope you haven't upset too many women on this ship."  
"I'll inform you that your son has never even been a bit tipsy in the seven years I have known him. He also has not upset a single woman on this ship."  
// B'Elanna??? //   
"You are THE MOST ARROGANT, STUCK UP PIG I HAVE EVER MET!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE A CHILD LET ALONE ONE AS SENSITIVE, SELFLESS AND KIND AS LT. PARIS."  
"LT.!!!" Janeway barked.  
// B'Elanna??? //  
// WHAT??? //  
// Thank you. //  
"And you are???" Admiral Paris asked furious.  
"Tom's fiancé." B'Elanna replied, calmly.  
There were gasps from around the Bridge. Harry had moved beside Tom and squeezed his shoulder.  
"Nice one." He whispered.  
Admiral Paris' face was twisted into a sneer.  
"You do not know my son at all, do you???"  
"Better than you do, and I wasn't there. I know all about Caldik Prime, about the Maquis, about the pure hell you made the Academy, do you want me to continue???"  
"My son is a womanizer. He will use you until you start to bore him and then dump you. Marriage??? You won't even see an engagement ring."  
"Wrong, I already have and I would like to see him try and leave, I'd know before he even started moving. Your 'womanizer' of a son is soon to be a father too I might add."  
// WHAT??? //  
// Sorry I had to tell you like this but... //  
// Your pregnant??? //  
"Look I think this should be done in private." Janeway intervened, trying, unsucessfully to keep a straight face..  
"Sorry Captain." B'Elanna apologized.  
"We will continue this later." Admiral Paris promised frostily.  
"I'll look forward to it." B'Elanna replied sweetly.  
"We will be arranging COMM signals to allow people to have private conversations with their family. We will be directing them to Ops and you can reroute them to the correct people."  
"Understood."  
"Mr. Paris, resume course." Janeway ordered. "So how are things back on Earth..."  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell your tense!!!"  
"Mmm." B'Elanna was kneeling over Tom's bare back, working her experienced hands expertly, trying to relax Tom.   
"Do you want to talk about it???"  
"Nope."  
"O.K then."   
"I do want to know why I didn't find out about the baby until on the Bridge, when you are two months on."  
"I only got the Doctor in last night. I was... I was scared. Scared of how you would take it, scared of being a parent and even more scared of turning out like your father or even worse mine, at least your Dad actually stuck around. No, I want to have a kid turn out like you, just not one who loathes his father or mother."  
"I won't leave. We're not your parents or mine, and if nothing we have lots of ideas on what not to do."  
"That we do."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
*Kim to Torres*  
*Torres here*  
*There's an incoming transmission for you.*  
*Thanks Harry, route it through to my workstation would you, Starfleet.*  
*Coming through, congratulations Maquis, Starfleet out.*  
B'Elanna walked over to the workstation and with a few clicks she was faced with the face of the last person she expected.  
"Mother I...I thought you were dead."  
"Not yet. I managed to survive again."  
"I'm glad, really glad. I thought you were dead and I'd never see you again."  
"I'm pleased to see you looking well. I heard you were Chief Engineer. Well done. I never had the chance to tell you at our last meeting but I found out you had been fighting for the Maquis. I am proud of you, it was a noble cause fought by warriors."  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you are proud of me. I want you to meet someone."  
"TOM!!!"  
// What??? //  
// I'm talking to my mother, I want you to meet her. //  
Tom jumped of the bed where he had been lying asleep, ran through into the living room and over to B'Elanna.  
"Pleased to meet you." Tom said politely.  
"Likewise, I assume you are the father."  
"Huh??? Oh yes."  
"How did you know I was.."  
"Your showing quite a bit, how far on are you???"  
"A couple of months."  
"Well done, you have yet to experience the mood swings. Tom was it??? You are in for one hell of a time."  
"I don't care."  
"Brave man."  
// God I hope it's not too bad //  
// B'Elanna I'm staying!!! //  
// O.K, thank you. //  
"Mrs. Torres??? I am planning to marry your daughter, do you have any objections???"  
"I don't think it's going to make a lot of difference, is it???"  
"Not really. I'd still like it."  
// For your sake B'Elanna, I don't want you to be like me and my dad. //  
"You seem like an honorable enough person and B'Elanna's always been a good judge off character, but you up and leave my daughter and I'll eat your heart out."  
"Thank you and trust me, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. My heart belongs with her."  
*30 seconds time remaining*  
"I'll talk to you soon, mother."  
"Nice talking to you, Mrs. Torres"  
"It was wonderful talking to you B'Elanna, and you Tom."  
"Bye"  
*COMM link closed*   
  
  
*Kim to Paris*  
*Go ahead Harry*  
*Someone wants to talk to you*  
*Thanks, patch it through*  
*It's coming, good luck.*  
A very familiar face appeared on the screen.  
"Hello son."  
"Admiral."  
"I want to apologize for my outburst on the Bridge. It's been a long time since anyone has stood up to me. I only now have started to consider that I might be wrong. I see you have made a life for yourself here. You will soon have a wife, a child. You have a job you love, people respecting you, Kathryn respects you. Your personnel report is full of commendations. I realize I was wrong about Starfleet. I desperately wanted to carry on the family's reputation, but after it all, all I managed to do was ruin your life. You are a better officer than most Admirals are, and for what little it's worth I'm proud of you."  
"You...Your having a laugh aren't you???"  
"Does it sound like I am, I am truly sorry for everything. I know its 20 years too late, but can you forgive me???"  
"I..I have wanted to hear you say that for seven long years. I can't just forget all that's happened but I want to try. Your opinion still means a lot to me. Stupid huh???" Tom asked slumping into his chair.  
"So, when can I talk to your wife-to-be again???"  
"You sure you want to, half Klingons are touchy, especially pregnant ones that have been pissed of previously."  
"It's been a while since anyone stood up to me, in fact the last person was your very own Kathryn Janeway. You made a good choice with her."  
// B'Elanna??? //  
"Hang on she's asleep." Tom turned away from the screen and walked into the sleeping area. "Can you come and talk to my father??? He's just apologized for everything, I think things are going to be better."  
"Why does he want to speak to me???"  
"He's your No. 1 fan now!!!"  
"That'll be the day." B'Elanna snorted.  
They placed themselves in front of a screen   
"Admiral." B'Elanna said neutrally.  
"Miss. Sorry I didn't catch your name???"  
"B'Elanna Torres, Lt. Chief Engineer."  
"Ex-Maquis???"  
"Yes, problem???"  
"I don't know, is there???. Can I ask you a question???"  
"Shoot."  
"Huh???"  
"Ask it."  
"Were you at Jarden 1V???"  
"Urm... No. Why???"  
// Liar //  
// Supplies raid, I got into a fist fight with some Starfleet brass guy. I think I just found out who it was //  
"Never mind."  
*30 seconds remaining*  
"We're about to be cut off, I'm glad to have spoken to you both. I will get you back, I love you son."  
*COMM link closed*  
  
***********************************************************  
***********************************************************  
  
  
"Well that was interesting!!!"  
"Last thing I expected." B'Elanna replied.  
"So you want to splash out on replicator credits???"  
"You bet."  
"So how did you end up in a fist fight with my father, of all people???"  
"We were on a supply raid, we were hanging around in some bar, we had time for some R & R. This bloke, your father approached me. I was very pissed at this point and he tried to, he tried to pick me up. I just glared at him. He was more than a little wasted Tom, I doubt he was used to the booze. I spun around and snarled at him, he said in his damn posh voice 'You've got an interesting way of saying yes???' I replied with a fist in his face. I was pulled apart by a couple of my friends and a security guard."  
"Your saying, my father, the great Paris, who never broke one reg in his life, not only was drinking in a downtown bar, but also hit on you???"  
"He was wasted, he didn't mean it."  
"At least he has decent taste, although I don't think I personally would go for someone so much younger."  
"What do you want for dinner???"  
"How about pizza and chips???"  
"You are so predictable, fine as long as I get to choose the desert."  
"It's a deal."  
  
******************************************************  



End file.
